Voldemort's secret
by DestinedForGreatness
Summary: "My father?"     "Yes." Was his reply  "You knew him? What is his name?"  "His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." He answered, "Hermione,You are my daughter."  What would happen if Hermione's real father was Lord Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

"LET ME GO!" I shouted , struggling against the strong grip of the death eater.

He just laughed a laugh that chilled my bones. It was cold and menacing.

"We have direct orders from Voldemort to bring you to him."

Right after he spat out those words, I felt the world spinning around me and I instantly felt as though I couldn't breathe. We had apparated.

"What do we have here?" A sinister voice hissed.

I looked up and saw a crazy mess of brown curly hair surrounding a pair of sunken eyes.

She gasped, "YOU DARE BRING A MUD-BLOOD INTO VOLDEMORTS HOME!"

"Direct orders from Voldemort!" He hissed in return.

"We will see about that!" She turned, but stopped abruptly. "My lord! This person has said that you gave him orders to bring this mud-blood to you, but I assured him that this could not be, so I will just dispose" her lips curled into what could have been a smile "Of this thing for you-"

"No, Bellatrix!" He snapped, "You must not touch her!"

Bellatrix looked as though she had been slapped "B-but my Lord! She is just a Mud-Blood!"

"Leave us!" Voldemort ordered, "I must speak to Her alone!"

Bellatrix and the other deatheater looked sullen, but left anyway.

"Hermione… "

"You're a monster!"I exploded "You kill people for no reason! You don't do anything except spread terror for no reason!"

He did something that startled me, he laughed. Not a fake laugh, a real genuine laugh.

"You are fiery, that will be good…"He looked thoughtful, "You take after your father…"

"My father?"

I had never known my real father. My parents had adopted me when I was little and I had never told anyone.

"Yes." Was his reply

"You knew him? What is his name?"

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." He answered, "You are my daughter."

**A/N-Ooh? What will her reaction be? I know this chapter is really, really short, but the next one will be longer! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! Please review, alert, or favorite, if you liked it! And please review even if you didn't like it! Have fun!**


	2. Comfirmation

**A/N- Hey guys! All of your reviews were so wonderful! I didn't want to write this chapter because I thought you would be disappointed with me, or something. Thanks to Piper Lestrange, YearOfJudges, DaphneandBellatrixPotter, NessaWayMalfoy, youdontwannaknow, and no name (who should really put a name so I can thank you properly for reviewing, and everyone that favorite and alerted! Anyway, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! (That's not a suggestion, it's a command.) Haha! **

"She…. Fainted?"

Voldemort sounds just as surprised as I felt. Hermione Granger, I mean Riddle, does NOT faint…. Well, I guess she does now…. I had just woken when he had said this, but I didn't move. I couldn't believe it. Me, Voldemort's Daughter? Highly unlikely. This was probably just an ill-thought out plan that they had thought up to convince me to turn against Harry.

"Draco!" Voldemort called out.

Faint footsteps were heard as Draco walked slowly down the hallway.

"Yes, my lord?" He sounded almost bored, I thought he would sound nervous around Voldemort.

"Hermione will be sleeping in your room, so bring her up there." He commanded

"My room?" Malfoy yelped, "She's just a filthy mudbl-"

"Silence!" Voldemort shouted. I could feel the house tremble from the scream, but I stayed silent.

So he hadn't told anyone.

"You will bring her up at once!" He told Draco again.

Draco muttered something, but I couldn't hear it. Voldemort didn't do anything! This was NOT right! Everything I had ever heard about Voldemort had told me that this was proper grounds for the cruciatus curse.

"Mobilicorpus." Draco said.

I didn't move. That was the spell to lift unconscious bodies… and I wasn't unconscious anymore…

I faked a moan and slowly sat up, rubbing my head where I hit it on the floor when I fainted.

"Oh good!" Voldemort clapped his hands together "She is awake! You may leave now Draco!"

Draco stomped out of the room, but not before throwing me an angry glance.

"So, Hermione you must have questions!"

"You're a liar" I said flatly.

"Am I?" Voldemort questioned, raising his none- existent eyebrow.

"Yes." I replied.

He just laughed. "My dear Hermione! But we look so alike!"

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow now.

"We look nothing alike!" I said exasperated, if he was going to lie, they should at least be good ones!

He frowned "Oh! We still have these stupid charms on us!"

He muttered a few words, and before my eyes changed from his previous snake-like appearance to his former look.

"Now, check yourself to see if you have any spells on you and reverse them."

I did as he asked at to my surprise, my hair got a lot heavier and my face twisted painfully. Voldemort conjured a mirror and I saw myself. I looked just like Voldemort. My hair fell down to my waist in long straight stands, and I grew at least a foot taller than I was before. I looked like I had just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

I looked at him warily "Give me your hand." I commanded.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" I nearly shouted, I had to struggle to keep my volume under control, this was just too much.

He placed his hand into my outstretched palm.

I quickly conjured a knife and before he could realize what I was doing, cut his palm.

"Ouch!" He looked upset, but I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to do a quick spell to make sure you are really my father." I explained.

I cut my own palm. And Voldemort pulled out a cauldron. He put some of his blood in, as did I.

He added some ingredients. The potion turned a purple color.

It was true. My father was Voldemort.

**A/N- So obviously it's true. What kind of story would this be if it wasn't? This chapter wasn't the greatest, but the next one will be better, so just hang on! Thanks for reading! Review, fav, and alert! Luvs you all!**


	3. Draco sleeps on the couch

**A/N- Hey y'all! I loved all of your reviews! And to Mr. I-am-too-cool-to-have-a-name (That is your name from now on, cause apparently you are too cool to have a name…) I hope that this chapter is long enough for you! I would hate if you would have to eat one of my arms…I don't taste very good… Plus that would kinda hurt… (And the second one was twice as long as the first one, thank you very much!) Anywho, Thanks to froggi101, Mr. I-am-too-cool-to-have-a-name, youdontwannaknow, NessaWayMalfoy, YearOfTheJudges, justanotherfaceinthecrowd, and everyone that favorited and alerted!**

**Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I do not own harry potter!**

"So, you have questions, yes?" He asked.

What was he, Dumb? Of course I had questions!

I listened intently as he explained everything that had happened in his and my life.

His mother, Merope Gaunt had put a love potion on Tom Riddle Sr., His father. After they had gotten married and Merope became pregnant, she had decided to stop giving Tom the love potion. She had not expected that he would leave her and her unborn child, though. While giving birth, Merope had died, and Voldemort's father had not wanted him, resulting in him going to the orphanage.

"_I don't blame you for hating your father" I had said, my fists clenched, "That is really horrible, what he did."_

_He smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth._

When Voldemort went to school, he didn't have many friends, because everyone thought he was a freak. One girl, though, was nice to him. She had also grown up in an orphanage and understood him. They had started dating in fourth year, and continued dating until a year after school, when they got married. Voldemort had wanted for wizards to be higher than muggles. I had to agree. I only wanted equal rights for everyone because I was friends with Harry and Ron. It felt fantastic to have someone to relate to! When he continued the story, he told me about how people disagreed, but Voldemort wasn't going to back down. He was going to do whatever it takes to get what he wanted. Voldemort never wanted to kill anyone, but he was forced to. He was actually quite nice

He had started talking again, and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"A few years after this all started, you were born," He smiled fondly, but his face grew grim "It wasn't safe for me to raise you."

"I never wanted to give you up!" He assured me, his face anxious.

"I understand." I looked up at him, and a question occurred to me "Why do you look so normal?"

He chuckled, "Well, it wouldn't be very intimidating if I looked like this all the time, would it? I figured that as long as I got my body back, I might as well scare him a bit..."

"And…" I gulped. "What about my mother?"

"Don't worry! She is still alive and we are happily married! But you can't meet her yet."

What?

"Whhhyyy noottt?" I whined. I was already feeling comfortable around him.

"She is on a very important mission!" He said sternly, but smiling at my whining.

"I'm tired, can I go to bed, Voldemort?" I asked, still upset about my mother

"Yes and call me dad." He smiled at me.

"Ok, thanks v- Dad."

"DRACO!"

One more question popped into my mind, "And, dad I reckon you haven't told anyone about me being your daughter."

"No," He replied pleasantly. "You may tell everyone whenever you wish."

He seemed to glide out of the room. I waited in the room until Draco came in.

Draco walked into the room, looking around for Dad, but when he couldn't find him his eyes fell onto me. His jaw dropped in shock. "Hermione?"

He called me by my name, that's a start. I nodded. His face, once again, turned stony.

"What do you want, Mud-blood?

I smirked, "I wouldn't call me that anymore, if I were you. My dad might hear about it."

"What is your muggle father going to do about it?"

"My father is not a muggle!" I shouted, but calmed myself down, "My father is Tom Riddle."

"Nice one, Granger. Like that would ever happen."

"It's true!"

"Prove it!" He smirked.

"Daddy!" I called out, and sure enough Voldemort walked into the room.

"Yes, Hermione?" Dad asked, worriedly.

Once again, Draco's jaw dropped.

"Draco is being mean to me!" I put on the best fake pouty face I could.

Dad's head immediately snapped towards Draco, "Now, you be nice to my daughter!" He hissed.

Dad was nice, but still ruled over Draco. By a lot.

Draco nodded his head quickly, trying to recover.

"Goodnight, Hermione" Dad said and walked out of the room.

"So are you going to show me to your, I mean, my room?" I asked impatiently.

Draco jumped out of the chair he had been slumped in and stalked out of the room. I followed his quick pace up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway to the second-to-last door on the left. I walked inside, and happily saw a bag full of some of my clothes. I pulled out my favorite pair of pajamas, and was surprised to see a note fall out.

Dear Hermione,

I got some clothes from your house. Tomorrow You, Bellatrix, and Narcissa will go shopping for some new robes and other things you might need. We will also make you a new room so you won't have to stay in Draco's room.

Love, 

Dad

I put the note down and turned towards the door. Draco was awkwardly leaning against the doorframe. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Where am I going to sleep?" He tried to look calm, but I could see that he was upset.

"Hmm… That couch looked pretty comfy, why don't you sleep there?"

He looked at me one last time, then stalked out the room.

I changed and laid down on the bed.

I thought about that lumpy, uncomfortable couch.

I hoped Draco had good night sleep!

**A/N- Hey did you like it? Well you should have! Review, fav. and alert!**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**


	4. Shop till you drop

**A/N- I LOVES YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Every time I read reviews I get a big smile on my face! NessaWayMalfoy- Yayy shopping sprees!**

**Cherriluvsmusic-Thanks sooo much! You made me laugh! (Btw who doesn't love music?)**

**Clover108-OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I will def. do that! Like, seriously, that is a fantabulous idea!**

**Houquilter- You made me laugh! Haha.- ****See just like that!**

**Thanks to Cherriluvsmusic, NessaWayMalfoy, DaphneandBellatrixPotter, YearofTheJudges, Ya its me, Clover108, youdontwannaknow, Houquilter, and everyone that favorited and alerted!**

**Oh and everyone, DaphneandBellatrixPotter wrote a one-shot like this that I thought was really good! Maybe you should read it! And If anyone has any stories they think I would like or that you would just want me to read, Please message me their names and authors (even if they are your own!) because I am always looking for good stories to read!**

"Wake up!" Draco shouted at me. It hurt my ears…

"Your dad has called a meeting so you can tell everyone that you are his daughter." He informed me.

I hopped out of bed and picked put an outfit from the bag.

"And, remember, only Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters know about how nice he is, so don't wonder why he is acting so cruel." He managed to say before I shooed him out of the room.

I got ready then headed down the stairs. I headed towards the kitchen, where I saw Draco enter only a moment before. I lingered at the doorway, unsure of what to do, the death-eaters and dad were talking very seriously about something I really didn't care about. Dad was back to his snake-like appearance and it scared me. I didn't even want to come close to him when he looked like that.

The talked for about another minute, before I started getting bored.

I cleared my throat loudly. All the death eaters looked at me. Some even took out there wands, and pointed them at me. I just laughed and walked over to Dad, who was watching me intently.

"Why is this girl here!" One of the death eaters yelled from across the table.

"This," Dad said, standing up, "Is my daughter, Hermione Jane Riddle"

A few gasps were heard, but no-one said anything more. Except Bellatrix.

"This is perfect!" She cackled evilly, "She will be very important to us! Best Friend's with Potty and Weasel!" She extended her hand to me, "Bellatrix Lestrange." She smiled, it looked genuine so I smiled back and shook her hand.

"Alright," Dad's voice rang through-out the room "Everyone may leave, except Bellatrix and Narcissa."

We waited for everyone to leave. After about 5 minutes only the four of us were left.

"Bella, Cissa I have something for you to do." Dad stated.

"Something evil?" Bellatrix asked excitedly.

"Uhhhh… no."

"Oh…"

Dad ignored her and finished what he was saying, "You are going to take Hermione shopping"

Bellatrix and Narcissa's faces lit up. I was surprised, they are Death Eaters! But I guess a girl is still a girl.

"Yayy! This is going to be so much fun!" Narcissa and Bellatrix were plotting everything that we were going to do, but I was only listening vaguely. I thought of everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. So much had changed! I hate to say it, but Voldemort was a better dad then my fake one was. I think I was going to enjoy it here!

"Alright, let's get going!" Bellatrix's cheery voice broke through my thoughts.

Bellatrix and Narcissa made for the door, but I didn't follow.

"Uhh, Bellatrix?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to change your appearance, because I think people might recognize you…"

"Oh! Your right!" Bellatrix laughed and cast a spell on her-self. She looked like a princess. Her crazy hair had turned Long and wavy. Her eyes changed from their usual brown into a bluish-green color.

"Wow, you look great!"

She giggled, "This is my natural appearance. I hadn't wanted to have to go into public and changed my appearance, so I made it so I changed my appearance as a death-eater!"

"That's so cool!"

"Yup! Now we better get going!"

We walked out-side the house, then apparated to Diagon alley. Tons of people were staring at us. We WERE a odd sight, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange (in her real body, so not many knew who she really was) and a girl no-one had ever seen before (Me, Of course!).

We stopped in 20 shops, buying at least 3 things in each of them. At the time we were finished, we had bought over 100 things.

"Who wants ice cream, my treat?" I asked.

"Oh! I love ice cream!" Bellatrix laughed.

"Me too!" Narcissa agreed.

We laughed and made our way to the ice cream shop. I learned a lot about them in the past 6 hours we had been shopping, and I learned a lot about them. They were definitely not as bad as everyone thought they were. They acted like two little children.

We walked up to the store and bought one vanilla and two chocolate ice-creams.

"Look!" Bellatrix suddenly shouted, "Its Potty and Weasel!"

I turned around and saw Harry and Ron getting ice-cream. At first, I felt sad. They had been my friends all through Hogwarts. Then memories started flooding back. They made me do their work and always took me for granted. Not anymore!

"Weasel is practically drooling over you!" Narcissa managed to choke out through her laughter.

I glanced over at Ron. Yup, he was staring at me.

"Watch this." I told them, and strutted over to Ron.

"Hi" I said, staring straight at Ron.

"Hey" He muttered back, obviously trying to play it cool, but he just couldn't. He was probably too excited that an actual girl was actually talking to him. What. A. Loser.

"So I saw you staring at me." I told him

"Oh, yea well, I was kinda wondering" He fidgeted, "if you wanted to go out with me sometime?"

"Well, I actually came over here to tell you to stop staring at me, it was freaking me out." I said.

He looked heartbroken even though he just met me. I turned around and walked towards Bellatrix and Narcissa. They burst out in laughter and I couldn't help but laugh, too. (**A/N- sorry to you Ron fans, but it just had to happen.) **

We finished our Ice Cream and apparated home.

"Hermione!" I heard Dad's voice call.

I dropped my bags and walked to where his voice was. I gasped as I entered the room he was standing just outside of.

The walls had swirls of green, gold, and silver. A fireplace was nestled in the corner with three chairs (One green, one gold, and one silver) sitting around it. The closet door was half-way open, revealing at least 50 outfits hung around on Gold racks. But the bed was the most beautiful. The blanket was mainly gold, but had green and silver loops covering the sheet. The bed itself was raised high off the ground. The Head-board was the best part. It was painted silver, but it had three words carved into it in loopy gold lettering. It said: Hermione Julia Riddle.

"This is my room?" I asked my father.

"Yes"

In a flashed I turned around and hugged him.

"I guess you like it, then?" he chuckled.

"Yes Daddy! I love it!" I paused, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hermione" He whispered back.

"Aww!"

"Bella!" I turned around to see Bellatrix and Narcissa standing at the door-way, watching us.

"Hey!" I said, cheerily.

"Well, Hermione I will leave you to get settled." Dad stated before leaving.

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Any way, We brought your bags!" Narcissa told me.

"Thanks! And thanks for shopping with me today." I said, earnestly

They smiled. "It was our pleasure, It's not every-day you have an actual excuse to go shopping!"

They set down the bags and left. I started unpacking my bags, but I remembered, I'm a witch! (Dad had made it so the ministry doesn't know when we are doing magic here, so I can do it even though I'm not of age.)

I reached for my wand, but I couldn't find it.

"Oh, shoot! I left my wand in Malfoy's room!" I whispered to myself, before going up the stairs to Draco's room.

I knocked, and when no-one answered, I opened the door.

I saw a boy that wasn't Malfoy sitting on his bed. Playing with my wand.

He smiled at me.

"Hello."

**A/N OHHH! WHO IS IT! You will have to wait to find out, But If you are clover18 you should already know ;). Please review, alert and favorite! Thank you guys so much for reading! And Please tell me if I disappointed you with this chapter. I didn't think it was very good!**


	5. The Sleepovers! Part 1!

**Clover108- Stop being such a genius! Seriously! But I already have some Ideas for him… And yes, he is a deatheater Thanks so much for the ideas though! It makes me feel great! Thanks again! **

**Thanks to-CherriLuvsMusic, Clover108, books13, YearOfJudges, jtrem, NessaWayMalfoy for reviewing, and everyone one who alerted and Favorited!**

**Also, A very special thanks to DaphneandBellatrixPotter who wrote a song-fic called mine, Dedicated to me! Thank you! **

Blaise? Why was Blaise here? I mean, his families were all death-eaters, but what was he doing on Draco's bed? And why did he have my wand?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, unsure if I should trust him or not.

He hopped off the bed and strode over to me, still twirling my wand around.

"The real question is, what are YOU doing here?"

So he hadn't heard yet. Oh this was going to be fun.

"I live here."

"Oh?" He asked, "Are you a new Death-eater?"

He asked, stepping a little too close for my comfort. I backed up, but hit the wall. He leaned his hand against the wall, trapping me against it.

"No."

He looked confused. Poor thing. Not the brightest, was he?

"Really?" He leaned closer.

"Better let her go." I had never been that relieved to hear Draco's voice.

"Oh and why is that?" He asked, still leaning against the wall but backing off a little.

"Her dad will have your head."

"Who is her dad?" Blaise asked.

"Voldemort" I told him.

His hands dropped from the wall, and he walked towards the bed. The dad card, worked every-time.

Blaise plopped onto the bed. "Never get to have any fun" He mumbled into the pillow.

"Blaise"

"Hmmm?"

"My wand?"

He threw it at me and I caught it.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked Blaise.

"We are having a sleepover!" Blaise perked up.

I burst into laughter.

"Tha-that is kinda girly, isn't it?" I managed to get out.

"Ya, but our parents our having a night out for mum's birthday,"Blaise made a face, "so I'm staying here."

"Ya, so we will so you later." Draco said.

Draco was being nice… weird…

"Draco, why are you being so nice?" Blaise asked.

I could have sworn I'd seen Draco blush, but then it was gone.

"Fine, I'll be mean, if you really want me too." He turned toward me. "Out." He commanded pointing towards the door.

"Nope, technically this is my room since this is my dad's house." I smirked.

"Why do you want to stay here so bad? DO you have a crush on me?" Draco asked.

"You wish! I'm leaving" I turned towards the door.

"Bye, Hermione!" Draco said, laughing

"Wait" Blaise interrupted "Hermione, Hermione Granger? The mud-blood?"

"Not anymore!" I snapped "Now I am Hermione Julia Riddle!"

I stomped the rest of the way out of the room and walked toward mine. It wasn't fair that Draco got to have sleepovers and I didn't. I needed some girl time with girls MY age. But I couldn't do that…. Unless…

"Daddy!" I shouted, bursting into the library, panting from running the 4 stories from Malfoy's room to here.

"Yes?" Dad asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"I want to have Ginny over for a sleep-over!"

"Hermione," He looked at me sadly, "We can't do that"

"But I have it all planed out!" I whined.

"I'm sor-"he started, but I cut him off.

"Please, Daddy?" I stuck my bottom lip out in a pouting-manner and made giant puppy-dog eyes. There was no way he could say no.

"Oh, fine!" He gave up.

"Yayy! I'm going to go owl Ginny!" I stated, running off to the owlery. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and got to work on my letter

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hi! I haven't talked to you in so long! So, I was wondering If you would want to come over to my house for a sleep- over?_

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.-I will not take no for an answer so you might as well start packing your bags._

I sat on my bed and started a book. I read 32 pages before I heard a tapping coming from the window. I let the brown owl in before taking off the note and tossing the owl a treat. He flew away while I read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I would love to come over! I really need a girl to talk to. Ron is being stupid (as usual). So it'll be great to escape, even if just for a little while! Should I come over at six-ish? _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

I grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled my reply:

_Dear Ginny,_

_That would be perfect, I will apparate to your house to come and get you, O.k.? I will see you then._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I send my owl off with the letter and ran to Draco's room. I quickly opened the door.

"Draco! Blaise!"

"Couldn't stay away from us?" Blaise asked, smirking.

"Ya." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want then?" Draco asked.

3

"Why do you have to make everything so complicated?" Blaise complained after I explained my plan.

"Whatever, I'm going to get Ginny" I walked out of the room and hopped down the stairs. I ran out side the house, and apparated to the burrow.

I changed my appearance back to what it looked like when I was Hermione Granger, and knocked on the door.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" The red-headed boy asked.

"Hello to you too, Ronald"

I pushed my way past him and into the house.

"Where is Ginny?"

"She is in her room…"

I ran up the stair-case to Ginny's room.

"GINNY!" I enveloped the girl in a hug.

"Hermione!" She gasped, "I can't breathe!"

I let her go and looked at her. She hadn't changed at all.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yup." She replied.

We walked outside the house. This was probably the most important part of the plan.

I used wandless magic to confuse her. I had to apparate to my house and get her inside before she relizes where she was.

I managed to do my first part of the plan.

"Ginny, are you alright?" I faked concern.

"What happened?" She asked, dizzily.

"You almost fell over!" I told her.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better now…" she looked around. "So this is your house?"

I looked at my house. It had been transformed from it's usual massive size and intimidating appearance, to a quaint cozy house.

"Yes, would you like a tour of the house?" I asked her.

She nodded and I walked her around the house, letting her drop the bags in my riim, then continuing. We reached Draco's bedroom, and I knocked on the door. Draco answered, his looks had been changed to look similar to the grangers.

"Ginny, this is my cousin, Pell" I smiled at the name. In old English it means "a scarf." Draco was now a scarf.

"Hello, Pell and…. Blaise?"

I looked past Draco, to see Blaise, still looking like his-self.

"BLAISE! What are you doing here!" I hissed.

"You didn't know?" He mocked innocence. "Me and… Pell, are old friends! Your dad said it was o.k. if I spent the night!"

This was going to be one long night.

**Review, Favorite, and Alert! And Happy Valentine's Day!**


	6. The sleepovers! Part 2!

**Hey guys! ****IMPORTANT!**** I changed it so Draco/Pell is hermiones cousins friend, not her cousin…**

**Thanks to CherriLuvsMusic, books13, jtrem, NessaWayMalfoy, Clover108, Mr-I-am-too-cool-to-have-a-name,Ya Its Me, DaphneandBellatrixPotter, WhoKnowWho Not Voldemort, and everyone that favorited and alerted!**

**And to Clover108- DO NOT CUT YOUR REVIEWS SHORTER! I luv them! And the time between the chapters is always right after the ones before, unless I say different. I will describe the house next chapter, I knew I was forgetting to do something, so thanks for reminding me!**

"Where ya going?" Blaise asked, cheerfully.

"To my room." I was annoyed.

"Oh, can we come with you?"

I stopped walking.

"Why?" I wondered outloud.

"Cause I want to hang out with you!" Draco/Pell said.

"Sure!" Ginny said.

"Cool!" Blaise said. Then he winked at Ginny, and she blushed. Weird.

We walked into my room, and me and Ginny sat on the bed, while Draco and Blaise sat on the ugly brown chairs.

"What do you guys want to do?" Ginny asked.

"We could play truth or dare," Blaise suggested.

"Cool!" Ginny agreed happily.

The first few were uneventful. Draco admitted that he still slept with teddy-bears, Ginny ate a flower on a dare, and Blaise had told us that he hated the dark.

"Okay, Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Blaise asked.

"Uhhh…. Dare!" I decided

He smirked, that was not a good sign. "I dare you to kiss Pell, on the lips."

"WHAT!" Both me and Draco shouted at the same time.

"You heard me! And you can't back out, cause this is wizard truth or dare! And if you don't do it, you will be forced to!"

"Fine!" I shouted, I leaned towards Malfoy and kissed him on the lips.

It felt like electricity had flown through me. I pulled away, though. Draco looked shocked.

"Okay, Blaise, I dare you to kiss Ginny!" I said.

"You didn't ask me truth or dare!" He protested.

"Too late, Already been Dared!"

He smirked, and leaned over and kissed Ginny. I waited 5 seconds and they hadn't stopped kissing. 10, 15, 20…

"BREAK IT UP!" Draco screamed, while laughing.

They pulled away from each other. Ginny was blushing, while Blaise was smiling like a crazy person.

"Boys! Get out of the girls room!" A stern voice commanded.

The boys scrambled out of the chairs and ran out of the room.

"Ginny, this is my dad." I commented, still staring at the floor.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Granger." Ginny said to my dad.

"It is nice to meet you too! Hermione has told me so much about you." He smiled.

Ginny blushed again.

"I will leave you two to do… uhh.. Girl stuff." With that he turned and left.

"He seems nice!"

Oh, Ginny, If you only knew…

"So, do you like Pell?" Ginny asked,

"What? No! Why would you think that?" I nearly shrieked.

"I think someone protests too much…"

I sent her a glare.

"What about you and Blaise?" I asked, smirking.

Her face turned scarlet. "It was just a kiss."

"That Me and Pell practically had to tear you to apart from!" I giggled.

She sighed, "It felt like electricity, it never felt like that with Harry!"

This was not good.

"Come on Ginny, let's get to sleep."

Draco's Pov

Wow. That kiss was just…. Wow.

"So Draco, How was your kiss with Hermione?" Blaise randomly asked.

"Strangely good" I admitted.

He sniggered. "Well, Ginny is a great kisser. I might actually date her and keep her around a while."

I thought about Blaise's past dating history. He was notorious for not being not keeping a girl around for longer than a week. Only one girl had ever made it to two weeks, and that was some Hufflepuff girl. And that was only on a dare.

"Oh no!" I shuddered mockingly, "You can't ruin your reputation!"

He threw a pillow at me but I dodged it.

Hermiones POV (the next morning)

"Ginny, wake up!" I shouted, while jumping on her mattress.

"Why?" She grumbled.

"It is already 9:00!" I shouted

"9:00?" She turned her head to glare at me, "You wake up at 9:00, during the summer?"

"Yes, what time do you wake up?"

"1:00 in the afternoon." She said as she sat up.

"Ginny! How could you wake up that late?"

"Easy, I just sleep…"

I slapped her across the arm, and she gave me a smirk. Maybe her and blaise would be good for each other…

"Come on, I'm starving." She stood up and we walked out of my room.

We walked into the kitchen to see Draco and Pell eating. They turned to stare at us.

"Nice pajamas." They commented.

I looked down at our pajamas. We were both wearing tank-tops and booty-shorts.

"They are better than yours!" Ginny scoffed.

They were both only in their boxers.

"Yea, seriously but on some pants or something!"

I thought I saw Blaise blush, but in a second it was gone.

"We wouldn't do that to you! We know how much you like the view." Draco said.

I rolled my eyes. Draco was so annoying sometimes.

**Hey! I didn't really like this chapter… I don't know why…. Anyway, Review, alert, and Favorite!**

**And if you didn't read at the top, I changed it so Pell was hermiones "cousins" Friend, not her cousin.**


	7. Welcome Home!

**Thanks to books13, sammieeloner9, CherriLuvsMusic, NessaWayMalfoy, YouKnowWho not Voldemort, Clover108, Zoe tabbycat, voldyismyfather, and jtrem for reviewing, and everyone that fovorited and alerted! **

**ALMOST 50 REVIEWS! WOOT!**

**DRACO IS PELL! Sorry about the confusion...**

**And ginny does know who Blaise is... **

I sat down in the bench that sat next to the fountain in my front yard. I looked up towards my house. It was a little over half the size of hogwarts. Flowers that my mom planted curled along the walls, their vibrant colors contrasting with the dark green garden full of roses, which are my moms favorite. On the inside of the house, there was atleast 60 bedrooms (for what purpose, I have no clue.) countless windows, three kitchens, and ten living rooms. For just Me, mom, and dad, and right now, the Malfoys.

"Hermiooonneee!" Blaise called.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well excuse me! I just wanted to know what you were doing." He slid onto the bench next me.

"It's called thinking, you should try it sometimes."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Well, maybe if you and Draco hadn't dumped water on my head at 4:00 this morning to wake me up, I wouldn't be so grouchy!"

"Oh, yea, I'm sorry bout that..."

"Your not. Your just saying that. Wait, why are you here?"

"Well, since the party is tonight I came over early."

Party? "What party?"

"Well, the one for your mom coming home." He said.

"Wait, my mom is coming home?"

"Yes, didn't Draco tell you?"

"DRACO!" I shouted "HE IS DEAD!"

How could he not tell me that my mom was coming home!

"DRACO!" I burst through his door.

"What?" He had been sleeping

"Did you forget to tell me something?"

"No!"

"Oh, really? How about the fact that MY MOM IS COMING HOME!"

His face got even paler than it already was.

"Oh... Hermione your mom is coming home..."

"OH REALLY!" I shouted, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!"

"I'm so-" He started

I had enough of him.

"Expelliarmus!" I said, and caught his wand.

I muttered a quick spell, and he was hanging from the cieling by his foot.

"Hermione!" He pleaded

I walked towards the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE!"

I chuckled as I slammed the door.

"Julia!" My dad said happily.

Julia, my mom!

I hopped down the stairs, and opened the door.

**A/N- WHO IS IT? You'll have to wait to see... ;) Alert, Favorite, and REVIEW! If you review you will be my best friend ever!**


	8. My Mom

**Thanks to CherriLuvsMusic, Zoe tabbycat, ilovepurple13, twilightsux0622, NessaWayMalfoy, voldyismyfather, sammieeloner9, books13, YouKnowWho Not Voldemort, Voldie's Fav Death Eater, pixieVAMP393, dramione till i die and everyone that alerted and favorited!**

**Also no-one guessed who here mom was right! (except if your counting the people who said her mom...) but all of you're guesses were great!**

My jaw dropped. The woman hugging my dad was gorgeous. Her chocolate brown hair fell in waves down her back. Her startling blue eyes were framed with long lashes. She had high cheekbones, and pefect full lips.

"Hermione!" My dad exclaimed, seeing me standing in the doorway, "Meet your mother."

"Oh! She's so beautiful!" She rushed over and gave me a hug. Despite the fact that I was finally meeting my mum, I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her form somewhere.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked bluntly.

"Well, you probably have seen me at the train station, saying good-bye to your half-brother..." She said thoughtfully.

"I have a half-brother?"

"Well, yes! Didn't you tell her Tom?"

He blushed.

"Well, your brother is Blaise!"

"Blaise? My brother is Blaise?"

"Yes, but he lives with his Dad and step-mum most of the time..."

It made sense, she DID look alot like Blaise... and since I was over a year younger than Blaise, (He started school late) the timing made sense.

"But i'm just so happy to see you!" She exclaimed.

"I'm happy to see you, too!" We embraced again.

"Hey, Hermione and uhh- Mrs. Riddle..." Blaise said.

"Oh shut it, Blaise! I already know!" And we pulled him into the hug.

"Good, now I can kill Draco for kissing you!" Blaise said cheerily

"Draco kissed you!" Dad and mum exclaimed at the same time.

"It was on a dare!" I said hurridly, before they went and murdered him, "And if I may remind you, you were the one htat dared him to kiss me in the first place!"

His cheeks turned red. "I didn't think he would do it!" He mumbled.

"Surreee..." I said, smiling at him.

"Well, he still is in trouble, I don't want him kissing you!" Dad said angriliy.

"Don't worry, I think he has already had punishment enough."

"Oh?" My mom said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, he has currently been suspended by his foot in the air for the past, oh, 30 minutes or so."

Laughter filled the room. I think I'm going to be happy with my family...

**ARGG! I always hate the endings to my chapters! I can't ever think of a good ending! Well, you should knnow what to do by now, but just in case you forgot REVIEW! and alert. and favorite! PLEASE! and yayy! I have alot of new best friends :D! SOrry about the short chapter, I just wanted to put a little introductory chapter for her mom now...**


	9. The Ball!

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while! I've just had no motivation! Anywhay, thanks to CherriLuvsMusic, jtrem, books13, Horseygirl7, Clover108, voldyismyfather , YouKnowWho not Voldemort, Voldie's Fav Death Eater, Potter-Charmed Child , Bianca tabbycat, klagana1 (times 8 cause she/he just reviewd every chappie) and haha. I LUV YOU ALL!**

"Care to dance?" A familiar voice said from behind me.

I spun around to see my newly found brother with his hand stretched out towards me.

"It would be my pleasure!" I took his hand, and we twirled onto the dance floor.

"I'm happy mom is back, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but it is kinda silly that we have this ball every single time she comes back."

"I think it is sweet!" I chided.

"You're too girly!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

3 3 3

During the course of the night, I danced, laughed, and talked.

"Uhh... Hermione?" Draco asked me.

"Hmm?"

"Will you come with me somewhere for a second?"

"Umm... sure?" I was really confused now.

He walked out of the ball room and towards the balcony, and I followed behind him.

As soon as we got onto the terrace, he stopped, turned, and grabbed my hand.

He leaned in close to me, and my heart started fluttering. Why was it doing that?

A look of regret flashed across his face, and he muttered something that sounded like, "Too late to back out now."

"I umm... just wanted to say..." He leaned in even closer now, to the point where if we moved any closer, we would be kissing.

"Yes?" I asked, desprete to know what he was going to say.

"Payback!" He half-shouted at me.

Before I could register what he was talking about, I felt air rushing past my head. When I looked around I saw Draco's head staring down at me as I fell.

His expression looked pained, and the last thing I heard was him whisper "Sorry."

**HA! I bet your all like "OH NO!" and "WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!" Well, YOU'LL HAFTO WAIT! Mwahahahahha! Sorry for the short chappie, but I love to leave you all with a cliffie!**


	10. AN please read!

**Hello my loyal fans! BOW DOWN TO MY SUPREME AWESOMNESS! Haha. I'm actually here to tell you that, yes, I AM still updating! **

**In fact, you can expect a chapter within the next few days. I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm just mean. ESPECIALLY WITH EVIL WRITERS BLOCK! I hate writer's block!**

**I probably will _not_ update tomorrow because it is my birthday. So that means you can all write me stories as a birthday present ;D J.K! (Unless you want to. I'm not gonna stop ya.)**

**So... Look forward to a new chapter. I love you all if you've stuck with me through this time where I was being a horrible person and not updating.**

**HEARTS!,**

**DestinedForGreatness/Darcy**


	11. Freefalling Kinda

**A/N- Guys, I lied. Obviously, since I updated today. YAYY FOR MORE OOC DRACO, HERMIONE, BLAISE, AND BASICALLY EVERYONE ELSE! I feel like the person that wrote My Immortal *Shiver* Yes, I did raise the rating on this so I can curse, even though there is none in this chapter. Sorry, I has a potty mouth XD Also, this chapter is really short D: But at least it's something. I forget what else I was going to say... Whatever. Enjoy the chapter!**

Falling. Let me tell you one thing. It ain't fun.

Well, it might of been, if it hadn't been for the fact that I was falling to my death! I tried my hardest to think of a spell to stop my descent. Any spell. But no such luck.

I can't believe I had actually started to like Malfoy! That horrible, ugly little cockroach!

I was yanked out of my rants by an abrupt stop to my freefall. I was hovering, at least, 10 feet off the ground. I felt myself gently lowering to the ground. Who caught me? Was it dad? He'll kill Malfoy for me, won't he? Woah, that was morbid.

"You should've seen your face!" Someone laughed as my feet finally touched the ground.

I whipped around, to see Draco and Blaise laughing their heads off. "WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted, "WHY'D YOU PUSH ME OFF THE BALCONY?"

After Draco sobered up a bit, he managed to choke out, "Let's just say it was pay back for that hanging stunt."

PAY BACK? He _knew _he wasn't going to die! I thought I was going to end up splattered all over the ground!

Before I knew what I was doing, my hand had pulled back on it's own accord, and hit the side of his face. Hard.

He gasped **(A/N-Lol, I can imagine him doing one of those really girly gasps like "Omg! You just broke my nail! You're gonna pay for that!") **"My father will hear about this!"

I sneered at him, "So will mine!" I stomped away towards my room. _How_ _dare he!_

**Draco's POV**

She sneered at me, "So will mine!" I growled lightly and stalked towards my room. _How dare she!_

**Blaise POV**

I watched there retreating figures. They _so _want each other. The problem is, how do I set them up? Maybe I'll owl that one girl from Hermione's house. What's her name? Lavender? No... They aren't friends.

_'Why don't you owl Ginny?' _My subconsious asked.

Why would I?

_'You want to see her.'_

Mind, stop being so stupid! I don't want to see her!

I stalked away from the garden we were in. I walked up the stairs to my room. Once inside, I changed in my PJ's, and laid in my bed. I was glad today was over. It was just... weird...

**A/N- So what'd we learn today, kids? **

**Random kindergartener- There is sexual tension between Hermione and Draco?**

***Falls out of chair* WHY ARE YOU EVEN ON THE INTERNET? Little kids...**

**We also learned that I obviously can't keep promises, and that Blaise is crazy and talks to himself. Nice to know right?**

**HAPPY BIRFDAY TO ME! See ya'll later!**


	12. SO SORRY!

**Hey guys! I'm **

**Sorry that I haven't been posting. I was (and still am) grounded. My mom let me borrow her computer over the weekend and she forgot to take it back :D So, I just wanted to say that that's why I haven't updated! Please don't give up on me! **

**I really will try to post a chapter before the computer gets taken back, but no promises!**

**I really love you, and I hope you'll stick with me!**


	13. Sorry

Hi guys! I'm sorry, this isn't going to happen. I'm just done with fanfiction, I'm sorry. So, I'm gonna give away these stories if anyone wants to continue writing, because I just have no ideas and no inspiration. So, yeah, review telling me if you want them.

Sorry again.


End file.
